Unpredictable
by stilldreaming57
Summary: Can vampires even father children? Most would say no. Except for Elijah Mikaelson, who just had a three-(and a half)-year-old little girl thrown into his life. But vampire-human hybrids are (as far as they know) non-existent so there's no telling what she can and can't do. But the four remaining Mikaelson children are wiling to risk it. However, their father is not.
1. Chapter 1

**(AU - because Kol is still alive)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Surprise**

From his spot seated on an arm chair, sketch book in hand, Klaus heard the sound of glass shattering. The hybrid let out an annoyed sigh and dropped his pencil onto the paper and then the paper onto the coffee table near his feet. He slowly walked down stairs, his pace unconsciously quickening as he heard his brother's outraged screaming. As soon as he emerged down the stairs, a glass was hurled aggressively at his head. Being a vampire, Klaus dodged the flying projectile with ease, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Now, now, Elijah, can we not be civil?"

"Civil?!" Elijah screamed, lips curling as he angrily screamed. "You want _me_ to be civil to _you_?! You're always talking about how you want to be a family again but here you are, keeping secrets! But I guess that is what this family is built on isn't it; lies, secrets, betrayal, and _daggers_!?" The fuming original's voice cracked as his angry face quickly melted to a look of betrayal. "How could you do this to me?"

Klaus rose his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "What are you going on about, brother?"

"Don't! Don't call me that."

"Elijah…"

"How could you hide her…? How could you- Niklaus…"

For a moment, Klaus was genuinely confused, or at least he was until he saw a girl come out of the kitchen, holding Rebekah's hand. The girl couldn't have been more than four, but Klaus knew exactly who she was. He looked from Elijah then to a disappointed-looking Rebekah, and then finally his eyes rested on the girl.

"Ella."

The little girl looked up at him and smiled, "Klaus!"

She let go of Rebekah's hand to run towards where Klaus was standing, eyes wide open in shock as trying to think of something to say. He looked at his brother as Elijah's eyes rested on the child, a small smile playing on his lips. Klaus decided to try and play stupid for a little bit.

"I have no idea who you are." Klaus looked down at the child, heart aching slightly at the hurt look on the child's face.

"B- but…" The child's lip wobbled slightly. "K… Klaus."

"What is the meaning of all this?" Klaus looked up at his siblings. The two his siblings both looked at him with a look of disgusted looks on their face. Rebekah ran forward, scooping the near-tears child into her arms and standing back next to Elijah. Elijah smiled and looked to Rebekah,

"May I?"

She placed the little girl into Elijah's arms with a nod before turning to Klaus.

"Why?"

"Why what, sister?"

"Why did you take her from us?" Rebekah demanded. "Why did you take her from _Elijah_?"

"To protect him. To protect all of us." Klaus yelled, walking down the stairs menacingly.

"To protect us from what?" Rebekah yelled. "A four year old girl?"

Klaus nearly flinched. It wasn't often that Rebekah raised her voice at people. Elijah looked up at his brother, a look of betrayal on his face before turning back to the child in his arms.

"Bekah, we are going to go in the kitchen." Elijah said, not bothering to acknowledge his brother.

Rebekah nodded with a smile, kissing the child on the forehead before turning to her brother.

"All Elijah has ever done is stood by your side! Always and forever right? Or does that only apply when it's convenient for you?"

"Bekah, just listen – "

"I have been listening. So far the only thing coming out of your mouth has been crap." Rebekah snapped.

"Do you know what would've happened if Mikael had found out about the child?" Klaus demanded. "He would've killed the abomination just like he tried to kill me."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's half vampire." Klaus said stepping closer to his sister to emphasize his words.

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before, at least not that I have heard of." Klaus got close to her so the two of them were inches apart. "That's the danger of it, isn't it? She's unpredictable."

"I'm not following." Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest.

"The kid is unpredictable." Klaus waited a second to assure that Rebekah was listening. "Mikael hates unpredictable."

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Elijah was searching through their near empty cabinets for something to feed the child.

"What do you like to eat?" He asked as he opened the fridge, showing her the little food they had in there.

"Grapes." Ella looked up at the man and smiled fingers curling around his tie. "Green ones."

Elijah smiled at the little girl and pulled the bowl of grapes out of the fridge. He sat her on the counter and stood next to her, straining his ears to hear the conversation between his siblings. During this time, he failed to notice the little girl pick up a fork until a little _ow!_ came from her lips and she dropped the fork to the ground. Elijah looked down at her, worry crossing over his features. Upon hearing the little cry, Klaus and Rebekah made their way to the kitchen. Elijah saw the fork-educed cut on Ella's hand disappear right before his eyes. He looked up, eyes portraying his shock,

"She's a vampire?"

Klaus sat down in one of the six chairs at the kitchen table, "Nope."

"Then how did she – "

"Exactly."

* * *

**A/N: Review please... ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: some characters are a little bit OOC Bonnie/Kol and Caroline/Klaus are in the story but not a big part of it – this chapter is kinda just a cute bonding chapter sooo yaa :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Cuddles**

Elijah, Klaus, Ella, Rebekah, and Kol all sat in the living room. Ella was sprawled across Kol and Elijah's laps, Rebekah's iPhone in her tiny hands, the four-year-old paying to mind to the conversation going on around her.

Kol looked incredulously at Ella's socked feet that were resting on his thighs, "So let me get this straight…" He started, eyebrow raised slightly. "Elijah knocked up a girl and now we have a little human-vampire hybrid running around our extremely expensive mansion?"

"Well, if you'd like to put it that way, Kol." Klaus snorted as he looked up from his pile of documents the grandmother had given them.

"And you, Klaus, decided to hide the child from our family by sending her away to live with her grandmother?" Kol's attention was now turned to his brother, rather than the feet on his legs.

"We can look past that."

Rebekah let out a scoff and rolled her eyes at her brother, "I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions."

They all turned to Ella as she let out a tiny yawn and rubbed her eyes, dropping Rebekah's phone to the floor in the process. Elijah, Kol, and Klaus all sat silently, waiting to see her reaction. However, to the three brothers' surprise, Rebekah just smiled softly and bent down to retrieve her fallen phone.

"I think she's tired."

Kol rolled his eyes at Elijah, as if to say _No shit!_

Elijah just chuckled and lifted the sleeping little girl into his arms, leaving the room. The three younger siblings watched as he left, neither of them saying anything for a while.

"I wonder how things would've turned out differently if Elijah had raised her." Kol thought out loud. "Because from what I hear, the grandmother was quite the – "

"Okay, I get it! I messed up!" Klaus snarled at his younger brother defensively. "You don't have to shove it in my face."

Though the blonde Original looked to be angry, his two siblings knew that his anger masked his guilt and fear. The guilt of having potentially ruined his nieces life and the fear of Elijah never forgiving him eating at him slowly from the inside out.

"Nik…" Kol said as a quiet apology.

"I know… I know… I didn't mean to snap at you." Klaus said quickly. "I need to just – never mind."

Klaus stood and left the room without another word.

* * *

Elijah exited the living room and went upstairs, carrying Ella to the guest room. When they reached the queen sized bed Ella refused to be put down, clinging tightly to his tie.

"No." She mumbled with one hand around the tie and the other with one thumb in her mouth.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Elijah asked softly, a smile on his lips as he tried to gently pull her fingers from his tie.

"Don' leave." Ella said sleepily. "I like you. You're not mean like my grandma."

Elijah sighed quietly, "Okay, I'll stay." The eldest Mikaelson sibling slid next to his daughter, letting her curl into his much larger body and sigh contently. He laid there staring at the ceiling until he heard soft snores coming from the little body next to him.

"I'm not sure if you understand yet," Elijah whispered softly as a sudden tiredness over came him. "but I'm your dad. I've missed a lot, I know, but I'm going to try really hard to make up for it. I've only known you since eight this morning, but I love you. So does Bekah and Kol, even Niklaus, he is just too stubborn to admit emotion. You'll fit in great. And Mikael, my father, your grandfather, we won't let him hurt you. He'll have to go through all of us first. That's a promise."

* * *

Klaus listened from the hallway, guilt gripping his stomach even tighter than before. For the first time in _years_, he began to contemplate on the type of person he was. He'd ruined a father daughter relationship because he was too scared of his father to deal with it like a man. Klaus shook his head and entered the room. Without a word to either Ella or Elijah, he lied down next to his niece, mumbling a soft I'm sorry before falling asleep next to the two.

Rebekah and Kol came upstairs a few hours later, Rebekah going to check on her seemingly missing siblings before entering and gasping,

"Kol you'll never guess what our big brothers are doing right now."

Kol came behind his sister and grinned,

"It seems like the Grinch's heart just grew three sizes."

Kol and Rebekah went inside, deciding that they were going to join their family, only to watch over them of course. And that's how Caroline found her the next morning when she came to drop off the shirt Klaus left at her house. Elijah, Klaus, and Ella cuddled on the bed. Kol seated on a fancy arm chair, head hanging to the side with a steady snoring noise coming from his mouth. Rebekah was sprawled out on a couch, blonde curls haphazardly spread around her head. Caroline let out an _aw!_ Before pulling out her phone and taking a picture.

"Blackmail is my favorite."

* * *

**A/N: review!**


End file.
